Abrasive particles and abrasive articles made from the abrasive particles are useful for abrading, finishing, or grinding a wide variety of materials and surfaces in the manufacturing of goods. As such, there continues to be a need for improving the cost, performance, or life of the abrasive particle and/or the abrasive article.
Triangular shaped abrasive particles and abrasive articles using the triangular shaped abrasive particles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,916 to Berg; 5,366,523 to Rowenhorst; and 5,984,988 to Berg. In one embodiment, the abrasive particles' shape comprised an equilateral triangle. Triangular shaped abrasive particles are useful in manufacturing abrasive articles having enhanced cut rates.